Proud Eagle
|released = 16.6.0 |rateoffire = 80 |capacity = 15 |mobility pc = 50 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |theme = Royal themed |reskinof = N/A |attribute = }} The Proud Eagle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.6.0 update. It is currently obtainable from the Universal Champion Event Set along with Brave Lion and Sly Wolf. Description It is a golden sniper rifle with a scope that shoots bullets with the target mark attribute. It has very good damage, a medium fire rate, a good capacity, and slow mobility. It is 2 headshots and 2-3 body shots kill. Appearance The Proud Eagle features a body shape similar to the Spider Sense, besides for the buttstock and scope. It has a bright-gold and blue design, with a tad bit of dark blue and red. A blue and silver banner with a gold crown is seen hanging behind a short barrel, ending with a relatively large muzzle brake. Combat It is a sniper held with both hands. It emits a blue bullet, and since it has a target mark attribute, it has the ability to outline hit enemies through walls, but it needs around a second to mark the target (the target is marked with a red arrow pointing them from above). Moreover, this weapon possesses a scope, so it can be used in long-range. When reloading, four cyan gauges at the bottom are taken out then put back into the gun. Strategy Tips * Headshots are key in dealing more damage. * Since it features a target mark attribute, it is useful for detecting enemies you have hit. * Switch to speedy weapons in case you want to go fast. * Use the scope in engaging enemies in a long distance. * In Duel mode, use the target mark to mark your opponent and see where they are, making it easier to spy them if they are hiding. * Even though this weapon is generally 2 shots, it deals much higher Efficiency per shot when you get a headshot. Counters * Avoid getting hit by its users since they will detect you if you do so. * Counter with a one-shot sniper/weapon, as this weapon is a two-shot weapon. * Any close-ranged weapons can beat its users since this weapon is ideal for long-range encounters. * Area damage weapons can easily disorient its users. * Flank these users with a high DPS weapon. Recommended Maps * Checkmate Equipment Setups * Bring a high DPS primary/backup in order to finish off opponents after you get a hit in. (Flower Power, Casanova) * Bring a high mobility melee, like the Dark Force Saber or the Katana. Changelog ;16.6.0 Initial release. Trivia * It looks similar to the Spider Sense. * The weapon's barrel has the shape of a crown, which signifies its theme. * It is the first weapon to have the Target Mark attribute the second being Deadly Stings. Gallery Proud_Eagle_in_Gallery.jpg|The Proud Eagle in the Gallery. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Target Mark Category:Event Set Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical